


Breakfast

by monaboyd_archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-04
Updated: 2004-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-11 18:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4446623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monaboyd_archivist/pseuds/monaboyd_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just two blokes ordering some breakfast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Shirasade: this story was originally archived at the Monaboyd.net Archive, which was closed in September 2014 due to software issues and a lack of new submissions for several years . To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in October 2014. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on the Monaboyd.net Archive collection profile.

A/N - I just adore feedback. Take two seconds and drop me a line?

\-----

Elijah glances over the top of his menu and then quickly looks back down. He shifts uncomfortably in his seat, first sitting up straight and then collapsing against the backrest, bringing the menu closer so he can see it better.

_Waffles, eggs, pancakes, french toast..._

Another glance over the top of his menu and he repositions himself in his seat, turning to the side so his back is now leaning against the window. He curls one of his legs up under him and lets the other lay across the long seat, the menu pulled up close to his face once more.

"Elijah." The voice is steady; annoyed, but not scolding.

"Sorry," Elijah mumbles before sitting back up and putting his feet flatly on the floor beneath the table. He turns the menu over and puts it down on the table in front of him placing his hands on either side of his knees on the seat and lifting his body up so he can bend over the table to read it. His feet are lifted slightly off the ground so he swings them a bit. His breath catches when they hit something.

"Would you sit _still_? Honestly, you're like a 5 year-old."

"Am not." It takes all his concentration not to squirm anymore, but 30 seconds later, Elijah is once again shifting positions. This time he opens the menu and stands it up on the table, ducking down behind it, his hands under his thighs pressed between the worn vinyl and his equally worn jeans.

His head peeks up from behind the menu once more and then he ducks behind it again. His hand shoots out to grab the straw sitting just to his left and then pulls it behind his make-shift wall.

A few seconds later a sharp puff of air sends a white missel flying through the air towards its intended target.

"Very mature Elijah," Billy scoffs, pulling the straw paper off the shoulder of his sweatshirt and placing it on the table.

"Well, if it didn't take you all fucking morning to pick what you want to eat I wouldn't have to resort to these games," Elijah says matter-of-factly before ducking back behind the wall of his fort. "I'm hungry."

Billy reaches across the table and takes knocks over Elijah's menu, exposing bored blue eyes to sympathetic green ones.

"Fine then. You order for both of us." Billy leans against the backrest and signals to the waitress that they're ready. She walks over quickly, pen hovering over her pad of paper.

"What can I get you?" She looks first at Billy who then nods across the table. She turns to Elijah.

"We'd both like the lunch menu's please." The smirk on Elijah's face as he gathers the breakfast menus and hands them to the waitress is as infuriating as it is cute.

As the waitress takes the menus away and goes to get the lunch menus, Billy leans across the table.

"I hate you."

Elijah leans across the table as well and plants a kiss on the tip of Billy's nose. "Yes, but I _love_ you." He relaxes back into his seat. "It's nearly noon now Bills. How about you pick something to eat before they get out the dinner menus?"

"Wanker."


End file.
